You came too
by qwertified
Summary: Hehe...fully fluff dude..a Taiora people...so Taiora haters stay BACK!


Hehe...yeah..I know..I know...I'm supposed to be working on my OTHER fics *grinning sheepishly* but while I was  
thinking up inspiration for the chapters, i came up with THIS idea. Of course, being the NOT happy-go-lucky  
girl, and also tending to forget stuff, I switched on the PC, and started typing like mad. And here's what came up!  
  
By the way, The ages here are from 8-9 yrs old.  
  
You came too  
  
Sora Takenouchi scanned the large crowd, biting her lower lip nervously. She had had no idea the soccer camp  
had THIS many people,and was THIS huge.   
"My god," She muttered to herself, while looking around the room with her ruby eyes. 'I'm gonna get lost here....and  
whoopee doo! Guess I'm the only girl here after all!" She scowled to herself, and went up to a alrge list, on the  
bullentin board, showing whose rooms were whose, and their roommates. "Room 202..." She read aloud to no one  
in paticular. "And my roommate is..." She traced her finger to the 'Roommate' column, ".....Taichi Kamiya..."  
She frowned at the list. "And I thought they'd at least give some curtesy and let a GIRL have her own room!   
Exspecially in this place filled to the brim with boys!!" She said aloud, backing away from the list, and folding her  
arms crossly.All of a sudden she heard playful chuckling behind her.  
"Yeah, well I'm not that stupid to actually do something to a girl...exspecially one like you.." Sora whirled around  
to face the bodiless voice, and met the brown eyes of a very tanned boy, about her age. He wore a blue star   
T-shirt with some brown pants. On his head were a pair of round goggles. What fascinated her most was his hair   
though-wild, huge brown hair sprouted from his head, all in all making him look pretty stupid.  
"Who are you?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes, and facing the boy.  
"Taichi Kamiya.." The boy drawled. "But you can call me Tai." 'Tai' stuck out a hand, and offered it to her to shake.  
Sora stared at it, and backed away from it slowly, amusing the boy.  
"What? You've never shooken hands with a boy before?" Tai asked, obviously trying not to laugh. Sora's head   
flicked up, and she glanced at Tai angrily.  
"Of course I have!" She snapped. "It's just that I don't shake hands with idiots like you!" With that, she turned,   
grabbed her luggage, and fled to her room, room 202.  
"My god! What a guy to meet on the first day!" SHe said aloud to herself, as she entered the room, and flopped  
down on a bed. Turning over to lie on her stomach, she stared out the window in front of her.  
  
~I came to the crowd to seek kindness  
I came to the crowd to seek friendship  
I came to the crowd to seek trust  
I came to the crowd to seek love~  
  
Suddenly the door opened behind her, and someone, no doubt her roommate tromped in.  
"Well, whaddya have here? You again!" A familier voice came from behind her. Sora's eyes went wide, then snapped  
down to a narrow, and she remembered who her roommate was. She turned to look at him, and stuck her tongue   
out at him. Tai stared at her, and shut the door behind him, flopping down on the bed near hers.  
"You wanna be friends, girl?" He asked, resting his chin in his hands, large brown eyes boring into her's curiously.  
The sudden request suprised Sora, into nearly toppling off the bed, She gained her posture quickly, though.  
"You?? I don't even know you!" She sputtered.  
"So??"  
"Well...don't you have to know someone very well to be friends with them?"  
"If we be friends then we WILL know eachother very well." He reasoned.  
"Oh...yeah.."  
"Well,girl?"  
"My name isn't 'girl!'"   
"Then what is?"  
"Sora Taknouchi!" She said proudly, drawing herself up to full height, and raising her head. Then realizing how dumb  
she looked, she crumped back to her floppy position. Tai laughed, his merry sound echoing the room. Sora glared at  
him, but when his laughing didn't cease, she did too, both jolly sounds ringing together pleasantly. When they  
finished laughed, Tai cocked his head to her grinning.  
"See? We're getting along already!" He said, smiling proudly. Sora's eyes opened wide,as she realized he was right.  
Tai once again, stuck out his hand to her. "Friends?" He asked again.  
She stared at Tai, observing him from her angle. 'He really isn't too bad.." She reasoned to herself. 'Why not? After  
all I am goi to be stuck with him for the rest of summer...' Smiling back, she stuck out a red gloved hand too.  
"Friends." SHe confirmed, grinning widely.  
  
~You came to the crowd to seek kindness  
You came to the crowd to seek friendship  
You came to the crowd to seek trust  
You came to the crowd to seek love~  
  
Tai and Sora got to know eachother really well over the summer, and became very close friends. The next summer,  
they went to a different camp, but still together. There, they met 4 more kids their age,and their trip to the  
Digital World began. Tai's and Sora's relationship in the Digital WOlrd grew and grew, forming a strong bond between  
the two of them. Their friendship continued for many years after, even after they stopped playing soccer, and in  
the Digital World.  
  
1 year later after the Digimon Adventure...  
  
Sora and Tai lay in a grassy field, staring at the night sky. Silence, peaceful silence settled into the night, and Sora  
was the one who broke it.  
"Tai..." She said, unsure of whether she should say it or not.  
"Mmmm?"  
  
~ I came to the crowd to seek love  
I came to the crowd to seek trust  
I came to the crowd to seek friendship  
I came to the crowd to seek kindness  
I came to the crowd to seek you~  
  
"I-I-I-I-I....." SHe stuttered.  
"You-you-you-you...???" He asked, rolling over to face her.  
"I..." SHe hesitated, wondeirng whether she shoudl say it or not. There was risk in telling him, one small flaw  
and their friendship could be ruined for life. "I...."  
"C'mon Sora, spit it out, whatever you say I won't get mad or anythin at you, kay?" 'That's what you think.' She  
wanted to say, but didn't.   
"I...Taichi Kamiya, ever since we were firends, I've always liked you..."  
"So have I. Yeah, and?" He asked, puzzlement across his face.  
"Well...now I think..I think I love you Taichi Kamiya!" She tore the words out of her mouth,and watched in terror  
as Tai's face went from puzzlement to suprise, as he gazed at her. 'I've done it...' She thought bitterly. 'Now we'll  
never be friends again.' But to her surprise, Tai grinned at her.  
"That's great Sora...cuz I think I love you too..." Sora looked up at him in happiness and delight.  
"Oh...Tai, I'm so happy!"  
"So am I.." Then Tai got a brilliant idea. "Prove to me that you love me Sora!" He said. Sora looked at him in surprise  
then grinning, as she realized his plan.  
"Ok...Tai." SHe siad coyly, and in one sudden move, grabbed Tai's head, and waist, and pulled him to her,   
envoloping him in a crushing hug, and passionate kiss.  
  
~ I came to the crowd to seek love  
I came to the crowd to seek trust  
I came to the crowd to seek friendship  
I came to the crowd to seek kindness  
I came to the crowd to seek you  
  
You came too....~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, whaddya think? Cheesey? Bad? Please r+r! 


End file.
